Back To School
by Fangirl140
Summary: Bee is making Speedy, Garth, and Kat go back to high school! Oh no! What will become of our heroes? What problems will they face? Read to find out! Major pairing: Spaqua all out! Enjoy R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I started writing this story like on the first day of school, and I've been working on it for as long as I can remember! One thing…it starts out using everyone's alias name until they say their real names. That's when I start using their real names, i.e. Kat=Eli, Speedy=Roy, and Aqualad=Garth (like all Teen Titans fans should know…at least for the last two names)…I own NOTHING! Except Eli(Kat)…and the story idea! Thank you very much!**

Speedy hated school with a passion. After three years of being on the Titans East team, he was pretty sure he would never have to go back. He's been so busy with saving people and patrolling the city that he never actually thought he'd have to go back to that hell hole adults called school. As a younger teen, the only thing he liked about that place was the girls. He was always the popular kid, the one that all the guys were jealous of because all the girls wanted him and not them. He was good-looking, not like he wasn't still, but he was pretty handsome for a thirteen, fourteen year old kid. Now, he was sixteen about to turn seventeen and was dating Aqualad, someone he never would have thought would one day be his "one true love", so the fun of school was gone. Don't get him wrong, he loved the boy, no doubt about that, but he believed that there was no point for him to go back to school.

Now, when Bee found out Kat, him and Aqualad never finished high school because of the Titans, she was making them go, much to the three teen's displeasure. Why did they even have to go back? They were superheroes! It wasn't like they were ever going to need anything they learn in school in their lives! Bee wouldn't listen to reason though. She kept saying things like, "We're not going to be heroes forever! If something happens, and we have to stop, you're going to need an education so you can find other jobs!" It was a good reason…but still. None of them liked it. Bee had already finished high school, so that only left the three older teens. Mas and Menos were doing some kind of online school thing, so they didn't have to go to middle school like they should be. It was unfair for them though…the twins actually wanted to go to school, but they couldn't. Speedy, Al, and Kat didn't want to go to school, and yet they were being forced to go. It just wasn't right.

Speedy let out a groan as he slammed his book down onto the coffee table in front of him, lowering his feet to the floor. School wasn't the only thing the archer hated; he hated reading too. Well actually, assigned reading, and when the book came with a stupid project, it made his hatred for assigned reading worsen. How could teachers come up with these stupid projects anyways? Especially for the summer! It was the summer, a time where kids and teens are supposed to be able to relax and _not _have to worry about school. He was pretty sure that teachers just spent all their time at home trying to come up with new ideas to torture their students. Kat looked up from her own copy of Romeo and Juliet to stare at the archer's disgruntled form, rolling her eyes as she looked at him. The book wasn't _that _bad.

"I hate this book!" he exclaimed, burying his face into his hands. His head was pounding harshly from all the work and stress. They had about four more days before school started, and they had gotten the project about two days ago. While other teens had an entire summer to work on the reading assignment, they had about six days. Aqualad lifted his head up at the sudden exclamation, looking over at the archer who was just a few feet away from him. His feet were pressed against the others leg as he sat back against the arm of the couch. A smirk spread across his face as he gazed at his boyfriend.

"Why? Too many big words?" he teased, nudging Speedy with his foot. The archer glared at him before tossing his pencil at him. Aqualad quickly blocked it using his book, chuckling the entire time. He lowered his book to look at the other once more, and he was smiling while his green eyes remained narrowed.

"It's not that! It's just so retarded!" Kat shook her head, rolling her electric blue eyes. Speedy didn't have _one _romantic bone in his body, so how Aqualad could even stand calling that boy his boyfriend was unknown to her. Al was more into love stories, art, and classical things. However, it may be because of the fact he didn't see much of that stuff underwater. And Speedy was into…well, the exact opposite. He listened to heavy metal rock, stick figures were the closest thing he could get to art, and love stories were practically nothing to him. Maybe the concept of "opposites attract" applies here. Aqualad _was _a hopeless romantic; it made sense.

"It's not retarded," Kat muttered as she lifted her book back up to read. The two boys turned their heads to glance at their friend. "It's a romantic tragedy," she continued, "Romeo and Juliet are in love, but their families don't approve of it." She stopped, smirking as she lowered her book once more, "Sound familiar?" Aqualad couldn't suppress a smile, but Speedy just glared at her,

"Yeah, but we don't go to the extreme of killing ourselves! HUGE DIFFERENCE!" Kat chuckled as she watched the archer flail his arms unintelligibly.

"Oh, but you know you _would _if you _had _to…" she murmured, and Speedy shut his mouth almost instantly. "I knew it…you two love each other so much that you _would _kill yourselves if the other died. It'd be terrible, but you would…" Speedy nodded his head, turning to look over at the Atlantean with a sincere smile on his face.

"I guess so…" he whispered, talking to Kat without actually looking at her, "…I love him too much. I'd never let anything happen to him, but if he did ever die, first I would murder the person who hurt him, and then I would kill myself. He's my one and only, and I'd do anything for him." This time, he spoke directly to the other boy whose violet eyes were shimmering with happiness, "You know I can't live without you Garth." A tear strolled down the Atlantean's cheek before he tackled Speedy with a hug, his arms wrapping around his neck. He buried his face into the redhead's shirt, drying his tears with the fabric,

"I can't live without you either Roy!" he exclaimed. Roy smiled down at him, resting his head on the others shoulder as he rubbed Garth's back. "If you ever died, I wouldn't be able to live! I need you!" Roy pulled Garth closer, if that was even humanly possible, before pressing a tender kiss to the Atlantean's head. Kat smiled, tilting her head to the side, _I stand corrected. __Maybe he does have one…you definitely need a romance bone in your body in order to say a sweet thing like that and to make the one you love cry tears of joy. _

"Eli?" She snapped herself out of her thoughts to see the two boys looking at her, their eyes widened as they tried to give her the puppy dog eyes. She shook her head,

"I am _not _doing either of your projects just so you guys can…you know. Either you finish it yourself, or no play time! That's what Bee said…" she reminded them, using her book to point at them, "…so you'd guys better get to work because if you don't finish tonight, you both are sleeping in your own rooms…" She glanced at Garth who was still wiping the tears from his eyes. "…okay, you can relax for a little out here so you can calm down, but you need to finish your projects!" He nodded, cuddling closer to Roy as he lowered himself into the others lap, shutting his eyes as he rested. Roy carefully grabbed his book and continued reading, one hand holding the thin, paperback novel, the other running through the Atlantean's long, black hair.

_Three hours later_

"Gah, my head hurts," Roy muttered as he fell backwards onto the couch, dropping his book to the floor before gripping his head tight. The headache from three hours before had only increased in intensity, and it hurt like hell. He opened his green eyes, and they instantaneously connected with violet ones. Garth was leaning over him now, his black hair tickling the archer's face as he looked at him. He had finished his project about an hour ago, and now he was just waiting for the other.

"You almost done?" he asked. Roy shook his head. He was jealous of the Atlantean. He actually liked reading these kinds of books, and he was just absolutely talented when it came to writing. It was weird though. Garth hardly did _any _writing underwater because…he was _underwater_. It's kind of hard to use an ink pen and a piece of paper in the water, but he was amazing at writing. No one except Roy knew this, but Garth loved to write stories in his free time, and he only ever let him read them, and in his opinion, they were incredible. Most of them _were _love stories, but he didn't care. They were the only romantic stories he liked. "Roy?" He blinked,

"Sorry…I kind of zoned out," he explained, "But I. Hate. This. Sooo…Much…" Garth nodded his head in agreement. "I'm sorry baby, I don't think I'll be able to finish this tonight." Garth sighed, leaning back before resting a hand on the archer's forehead.

"It's okay…" he murmured, gently massaging the other's head, "…you need a break anyways. You've been working hard today." Roy nodded, relaxing into the soft touches as he let out a long sigh. Garth always knew how to make him feel better, and he loved the other for it. He shut his eyes just as an electric blue eyed girl leant over the railing above them, gazing down at the two boys in the main room. She lifted her perfectly ripe, red apple to her mouth, sinking her teeth into the fruit to take a bite. She chewed happily, smiling down at them. They looked so cute together. Even if they weren't a picture perfect couple, mostly because they were both guys, they were still so cute. They, the entire Titans team, could tell those two loved each other. Now, wait a minute. Didn't Bee say they _both _had to finish their projects before they could enjoy themselves together? Technically, they weren't breaking the rules but still…

"Roy! Garth!" She watched them both flinch before they glanced up at her. She waved at them with the hand that she was holding the apple in. Roy glared at her,

"What?" he whined, "We're not doing anything!" She smirked at his reaction,

"I know," Eli said, "I just thought I'd annoy you two!" This time, Garth glared at her with Roy. She sighed, "Fine…I'm sorry. I'll go now! Proceed with what you were doing…"and she turned on her heel, taking another bite out of her apple. She walked towards the kitchen, jumping on top of the island counter. She faced Bee who was halfway in the fridge as she looked for a late night snack. "They're still down there," she murmured, setting her apple down onto the marble counter, "Roy's not done yet though, but he's almost finished. He's been working for…let me see…" she counted off her fingers before holding up seven digits, "…seven hours of non-stop working. He's doing pretty good don't you think, Karen?" Her leader nodded, shutting the door to the fridge. She was empty handed, not satisfied with the food in the large box. She made her way to one of the cabinets, opening it before digging through them.

"Good," she said, pulling out a box of crackers, "He needs to learn that work comes first. When he finishes, only then can he enjoy his free time." Eli frowned a little. Both boys had been working their butts off so they could be together, and she felt bad that they couldn't get any time together at night.

"Karen…" Her leader set the box down on the counter before she turned to look at the girl, "…do you think you can let them have a break tonight? You know, allow them to at least sleep in each other's rooms. They need the comfort. You know they've never gone for more than three days without sleeping together, and I can tell this is killing them. You may not see it, but I can…" Karen sighed,

"I can't do that," she said, "Rules are rules. Until Roy finishes his project, they can't sleep together in their rooms." Eli nodded sadly, grabbing her apple off the counter before she lifted it to her mouth. She paused midway though, her eyes drifting to the fruit in her hand, and she lowered it. School was going to start in a few days, and she knew with the homework that they were going to get dumped on them in the first week, those two boys would never get the time to have their "play time".

"Bee…couldn't you just let the rules slide past just for tonight?" she asked, keeping her gaze on the apple as she rested her hands down her lap, rubbing the smooth skin of the fruit. "You know what high school is like. There's going to be a lot of work for us to do, and I know they'll be able to sleep in the same room, but they'll be too tired to do…well you should know…and they're so stressed right now. I mean, you're throwing them…_us_ back into the world of high school after such a long time away from it, and…come on, just lift the rules for tonight. They'll definitely appreciate it…" The other girl thought for a moment, one hand resting on her hip while the other lie under her chin. Bee grabbed the box of crackers off the counter, walking towards the door that led to the hallway her room was in.

"Fine…" she said over her shoulder, "You can break the news to them, but by tomorrow night, Roy's project better be done!" Eli nodded, hopping off the counter before bounding towards the elevator. Those boys owed her big time for this, but she probably wouldn't make them do anything for her. Eli wasn't a cruel person. She cared for her two friends, and she'd do anything for them. _Ding! _Stepping out of the elevator, her eyes fell on Roy and Garth, the redhead now writing in his notebook while the black haired boy flipped through the pages of his well annotated book.

"Oh boys!" she sang, and two pairs of eyes looked up at her. They both lowered their supplies.

"What's got you so happy?" Roy asked, leaning back a bit at the smile on the girl's face. It was a little brighter, wider, and bigger than normal. She was basically beaming at them.

"It's not what's going to make _me _happy," she said before pointing at the two boys, "It's what's going to make _you two _happy!" Both looked at her mildly confused, but before they could ask her anything, she continued, "The rules are temporarily lifted for the night! Drop those books and pencils and enjoy yourselves! You're getting a-" Eli was literally spun in a circle as Roy and Garth ran past her at top speed, both chuckling maniacally as they bolted for, most likely, the archer's room. She couldn't help her own laughter as she watched them disappear around a corner in the hallway, the doors that led to the hall shutting with a hiss. She shook her head, walking over to the couch to clean up the mess that the two boys made when they ran for their lives. There were papers and pencils on the floor, and she picked them up, organizing them on the table in front of the couch. She seriously was _too _nice.

_In Mas and Menos' Room_

"Oh Roy!" Mas rolled over in his bed, his eyes opening slowly. "AH!" He let out a groan, grabbing his pillow and covering his head. They couldn't be doing what he was thinking. Bee said they couldn't do that until they finished their projects, and he was pretty sure, considering that it was Roy, he would never finish his project that fast. He just wasn't _that _smart.

"Hermano, ¿estás despierto? (Brother, are you awake?)" He turned once more, facing his brother who was occupying the second twin sized bed in the room.

"Sí, ¿no puedes dormir bien? (Yeah, can you not sleep either?)" Menos nodded his head. They both now regretted ever choosing the room that was close to the archer's room. The reason they chose it was because they believed he would keep them safe from anything, but now…they weren't too happy with the room arrangement. They didn't mind the two boys being together, but Mas and Menos did mind the fact that they couldn't get any sleep on nights those two had their "play time", that's what Bee and Kat called it.

"No. ¿Comó se puede dormir con los dos chicos gritando y gritando que fuerte? (No. How can anyone sleep with those two boys screaming and yelling that loud?" Menos said, flinching as he heard their Atlantean friend moan louder, yelling the archer's name. "Tenemos que salir de esta sala. (We need to move out of this room.)" Mas agreed with him, but they never had the time to actually talk to Bee about letting them choose another room. One, they had superhero business, and two, they had so much stuff that it would be hard to move into another one.

"¿Quiere ir a buscar a Eli? (Do you want to go look for Eli?)" Mas asked, sitting up in his bed. Eli always knew how to help them on the nights they couldn't sleep. When they were younger, younger meaning ten, eleven years old, she would read to them till they would finally fall asleep. Menos nodded once more, doing the same as his brother. Taking each other's hands, they bolted out their door, heading straight for the main room. Usually, Eli didn't go to bed until around twelve and would spend a lot of time in that room, so it would usually be the first place they look.

_Back in the main room_

_Beep, beep, beep!_ Eli's head shot up at the sudden noise as a communicator rang. She was currently kneeling on the ground by the couch, reaching under the coffee table for a piece of paper that she had missed. She checked her own communicator, only to realize that it wasn't hers. She listened carefully, her keen sense of hearing guiding her to the couch. She pulled away some of the cushions before she found the small, black and yellow device. She picked it up, wrapping her fingers around the communicator. She clicked it open, and Robin's face filled the screen.

"Kat, what are you doing with Bee's communicator?" _So this is Karen's, _she thought to herself, a smirk forming on her face. Bee was always yelling at them to always keep their communicators close and to never lose them. She was definitely going to hold this above her leader's head. "Where's Bee?" he asked. She shrugged,

"I think she went back to her room. Why do you need to speak to her?" He sighed,

"I need to talk to her about this whole, 'going back to school' thing." She nodded slowly, keeping a straight face when on the inside, she was screaming, _Please be against it! Please be against it! _She was hoping for a miracle, anything that would keep her from having to go back to school.

"Really?" she tried to act surprised, "What about it?" She subconsciously crossed her fingers, but he couldn't see her doing this.

"Just that you guys are going to need to keep your identities in check," he explained, "You're going to need different stories because nobody can find out about this. You will not be allowed to use your powers under any circumstances. If there's an attack, I'm sorry to say, you can't do anything about it. If people find out that you're Titans, then it'll cause problems. They'll know your real names, and if they connect them with your superhero selves, it wouldn't be good." Eli's face fell in disbelief. Leave it to Robin to side with Bee on something that would keep them from doing their jobs as Titans.

"Hold on…let me give her a call over the intercom so she can get her communicator to talk to you." He nodded. A few minutes later and Bee had possession of her communicator once more, but not without a few smirks and jokes from the blue eyed girl. Eli laid down onto the couch, turning onto her side. She couldn't believe she was going back to school, but not just any school. She was going to Jasper High, the school where all of her classmates from middle school were going. She knew all her friends had moved away from Steel City, so all that left were the total jerks that she completely loathed. Yeah, she didn't hate school for the reason most kids disliked it. It was because of the people. She didn't mind the homework or the quizzes. She hated the students that she would have to see during the school day. Sure, Roy and Garth were going with her so she wouldn't be completely alone, but still…

"Señorita Eli…" The girl opened her eyes, turning her head to the side before she saw two, red headed twelve year old twins with frowns on their faces. She yawned, sitting up to face them.

"What's wrong?" she asked, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"No podemos dormir…(We can't sleep…)," Menos whined. She sighed. She had a feeling she knew _why _they couldn't sleep.

"Is it Roy and Garth?" They nodded. She shook her head. "Come on…you can sleep in my room. I have a queen sized bed so we should be able to fit." They smiled, thanking her several times in their language. She just nodded sleepily and walked them to her room. The hallway that she has to take to get to her bedroom though happens to be the one where Roy's room is located, so as they walked down the hall, all they could hear was the constant moaning coming from behind the door. She shook her head. Maybe it was bad idea having Bee lift the rules for them. Sure, it made them happy, but it wasn't helping the twins.

When Eli walked out of her bathroom to go to bed, the twins were curled up under her covers, occupying one side of the bed so she could slip in on the other side without waking them up. She smiled. They looked so cute when they slept. Then again, who didn't? Sleep was the only time anyone looked peaceful because it was the one time where all your worries just seemed to wash away. You could escape to your little dream world without any problems to think about. It wasn't long before she was passed out like Mas and Menos. She was just so tired that she was finding it hard to even keep her eyes open. School wasn't exactly going to help her in this predicament.

_The next day…_

"Roy, that project had better be done by the time I walk in here at twelve PM or else…well, you ought to know what 'or else' is." Bee smirked as she watched the archer nod his head frantically. She gave him a curt nod before leaving the main room. She still had some paperwork to finish up, and she needed to get to work on it. Roy watched his leader leave before returning his gaze to his book and project. Garth dropped the remote to the TV on the couch after he shut the television off. He scooted closer to his boyfriend,

"How much more do you have to do?" he asked, peering down at the papers in the boy's lap. Roy held up two fingers,

"I have two more paragraphs to write, and I'm done." Garth nodded, not moving from his spot. Roy sighed, turning his head to the side to look over at the long haired boy beside him, "Garth?"

"Hmm?" He looked up into Roy's green eyes, cocking his head to the side. The redhead always thought that he looked cute when he did that.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to work. You're going to be kind of…distracting I guess, so if you could go, that'd be nice…You understand, right?" Garth nodded once more, a sincere smile on his face.

"Of course I do," he said, "I might go for a swim anyways."

"You'd better give me a kiss before you leave."

"Like I'd ever forget to do something like that…" He pressed a soft kiss to the archer's lips before he left. Roy let his gaze follow the Atlantean until he disappeared behind a closed door. He looked back down at his project, groaning as he stared at it.

"Damn school," he cursed under his breath.

**MWAHAHA! I actually wrote this! I can't believe it! I hope you readers out there enjoy the chapter! I plan on getting some other ones up as soon as I can! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!...REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey dokey! Here's chapter 2! This is going to be mostly about Eli in this chapter...i'm gonna try to focus on each individual teen(Garth, Roy, and Eli) in every chapter, and every now and then, it might just be Eli. It is my OC story anyways, but i do plan on having the main couple being Garth and Roy. There might be a few more...like with Eli and...well, you have to read and find out. I do not own anything except my OC, the story idea, and the other characters, i.e Zeke, Molly, and Sam. Enjoy!**

First Day of School

Eli's heart pounded rapidly beneath her chest as her alarm went off, and she shot up in bed. Her eyes were still trying to adjust to the darkness when she slammed her fist onto her alarm clock, silencing the constant beep noise. She let out a groan when she got a good look at the time. It was six thirty in the morning, and it was still dark outside. The sun wasn't even close to coming up yet. Now, school didn't even start till nine o'clock, so why was she waking up so early? Because Bee said they had early morning training, that's why. She let herself fall back onto her bed, the pillows and sheets cushioning her fall. She rolled onto her side, shutting her eyes once more. Five minutes of sleep wouldn't be much of a problem.

"ELI!" Said girl let out a yelp and fell off her bed at the sudden loudness, hitting the floor with a _thud!_ She let out a groan. Why couldn't Bee just let her sleep for a little while longer? "You'd better be getting ready in there, or you can count on having another thirty minutes of pylometrics added onto the fifty minutes you already have!" Eli quickly sat up. She hated pylometrics. It was a type of exercise that was designed to produce fast, powerful movements and to increase someone's endurance. It hurt like hell, don't doubt that. Bee smirked as the door opened, her mahogany eyes connecting with wide, blue ones. Eli was standing in the doorway, fully clothed in her superhero uniform as she breathed heavily.

"I'm good to go! No need to add to my torture for today!" she exclaimed.

"Good, let's go then."

_An hour and a half later_

"Gah, everywhere hurts!" Eli complained, rubbing her sore arms as she waited for Roy and Garth to follow. After their fifty minutes of pylo, Bee had them do weights for the rest of the time. It didn't sound _too _bad, but when you just finished doing an exercise like pylometrics, it was hard to lift a fifteen pound weight because you're just so tired. The two boys stepped closer to her, supporting each other by leaning on one another. The entire time they had their projects, they didn't have any training sessions, so that meant a little under a week without exercise. They were in pain.

"You think you hurt?" Garth groaned, a slight limp in his step. Eli knew it wasn't from the training either. "I hurt _inside _and out!" He glared at Roy before he hissed, "Thank you very much!" The archer smirked at him,

"You know you enjoyed it last night, so don't give me that look!" Garth huffed,

"I know, but did you have to be so rough?"

Roy kissed the side of his head before he spoke, "Sorry, I was just a little more…" He stopped, trying to think of the correct word to use next.

"Eager?" Garth tried.

"Needy?" Eli muttered over her shoulder, leaning against the wall for a second to rest.

"I was thinking more of excited," he confessed. Eli snorted,

"That being an understatement. I could hear you from my room, and I'm like two hallways away…" She let out a yelp as the redhead pushed her, but she caught herself before she could fall to the ground. She turned, glaring at the boy behind her, "God that hurt! I was just joking, so there's no need to get all pissy!" He returned her glare with the same intensity. Garth shook his head. There they go again. He didn't understand why Roy got so worked up over the simplest things. Eli was usually just messing around when she said things like that, but he'd still get pissed.

"Guys, calm down!" Garth said, trying to retain some semblance of peace, "We need to get ready for school, so we don't have time for you guys to do this now." They nodded, taking their leave down the two hallways. Roy helped Garth back to his own room before leaving him alone. A nice, warm shower would be good for him. The feeling of the soothing water on his back always felt amazing. He didn't know if it was just because he lived in the water all his life, but still, the water was always the one place he felt comforted. Well, there and in Roy's arms. He always felt safe whenever he was near that boy, like he was always going to be there for him. He loved Roy for making him feel this way. Pulling on a pair of blue jeans, he crossed his room to his closet, trying to find the right shirt to wear for the first day of school. He stopped, leaning against one of the walls in his room. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

He had never been to high school before, not underwater, not on land. And from what he's heard and seen of it, one could compare it to hell. You had your different cliques, like the jocks and cheerleaders, your band geeks, and the drama kids. You had those teens that were popular and those that were not. Where would he fit? Would he be accepted? Even if he wasn't, it wouldn't matter because he would have Roy and Eli to keep him company. But what if they made new friends? What if they left him without even realizing it? He shook his head. Roy would never do that to him; he'd never leave him alone in a cruel place like high school…would he?

_Thirty minutes later_

Eli stood near the couch in the main room, her backpack at her feet as she waited for Garth and Roy. Bee was pacing back and forth in front of her, her wings fluttering every now and then in instinct. She looked back down at her outfit, pulling on the hem of her red and white striped tank top before smoothing it out with her hands. She wanted to look perfect for when she went back to school. Maybe make those boys who rejected her regret ever thinking that she wasn't good enough for them. She had on a pair of black shorts, long enough to pass dress code, but just short enough to show off her legs, and she had some red and black, knee high socks and a pair of black and white converse. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail, her bangs curled in front of her left eye, and a few strands of brown hair falling by the side of her face.

"Eli," Bee stopped pacing to look at the girl. Eli glanced up at her leader, "Are you allowed to wear that tank top? I mean, aren't you supposed to wear a jacket over that or something?" Eli groaned,

"My jacket's downstairs in the garage," she said, "Don't worry…I'm not going to break the dress code on the first day of school." She fluffed her bangs with her fingers, fixing them just as the two boys walked into the room holding hands, their backpacks slung over their shoulders.

"Could you guys have taken any longer?" she muttered, bending down to grab her bag. She didn't see the glare the archer shot her way as she did this, and as she stood up, he was smiling once more, his Atlantean boyfriend wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him in a for a kiss. "Guys, we have to get going! Enough with the kissy, kissy faces!" This time, they both glared at her. Bee shook her head,

"She's right you guys," she said, turning to face the three teens with her hands on her hips, "You don't have time for that, but before you go, let's go over everything one last time." They groaned at this. What Bee meant was go over the stories they created if people asked about their lives. They had said their stories about forty times each already, and they were getting sick and tired of having to repeat them. "Eli, what are you going to say to people if they ask where you've been?" The girl sighed,

"My parents died not long after my ninth grade year was over, and I moved into a friend's place, that'd be you Karen, and her parents kind of…adopted me I guess," she explained, "I've been attending another high school here in Steel City, and now I've moved into an apartment with the same friend and four other boys. These two right here," She gestured to the boys in front of her, "and two twelve year old twins. We help pay the rent except for the twins because they're still too young to work." Bee nodded,

"Okay, and what do you guys say if someone asks how you met or know Eli?" Garth spoke first,

"Our families were friends back when we were kids, and when Eli's parents died, we felt as if we had a responsibility to her since she was like our sister. We've known her for so long, she might as well be family."

"And the reason why she's going back to Jasper High?" Bee questioned.

"Because, since we moved into the apartment, Jasper High was the closest school," Roy replied, dropping his back pack down onto the floor because he knew they weren't going anywhere for awhile. They might as well face the fact that they might be late for the first day of school. Bee saw this and decided that she couldn't keep them there for long.

"And the reason why we moved into the apartment is because your guys' parents thought we needed to be less dependent on them and learn a little about responsibility, so we rented out the apartment to live in," Eli finished before Bee could ask another question. Again, her leader nodded.

"You're good to go then," she said, "Now, don't forget to-"

"Turn our communicators off!" The three teens chimed together.

"And?"

"To only call you if there's an emergency!" She nodded,

"Good…now, I asked the school," she said, holding up two pairs of keys for the three teens to see, "Eli, Roy…you two can park your motorcycles on school grounds and can drive them on and off the campus. You two are probably happy to hear that." They both muttered a "hell yes" under their breaths, catching their keys as their leader tossed them towards them. "Garth, you can ride with Roy on his bike." Said boy nodded. "So you guys have everything, right?"

"Yes…" They muttered.

"You're very sure?" They nodded. "Okay then…" She didn't believe them, but she couldn't waste any more time with talking to them. "…you guys can go. Have a good day at school!" She waved goodbye to them as they walked towards the elevator. Eli and Roy glanced at each other with smirks on their faces before they looked back at their leader from over their shoulders.

"See ya later…mom!" Bee glared at them, and they bolted into the elevator. The doors closed just as she shot a bolt of electricity at them.

_Location: Jasper High School; parking lot for Juniors_

_Time: 8:50am_

_School starts at: 9:00am_

Garth practically leapt off Roy's motorcycle as the redhead pulled into one of the many parking spaces in the parking lot. He sat down on the curb, breathing heavily while his body trembled ferociously. He finally came to a conclusion: motorcycles are death traps on wheels, and…he hated them. He was pretty sure that if his job as a superhero didn't kill him, a motorcycle accident _would_. There was no doubt about that.

"I'm gonna…have to…reconsider…who I ride with…to school," he panted, resting a hand over his fast beating heart as he tried to regulate his breathing. "You drive like a maniac!" Eli snorted,

"He's not as bad as me," she shrugged, pulling her helmet off her head before setting it down on her bike. She pulled out her ponytail, brushing through her hair that was now a mess. Several guys standing by their truck, not too far from them, stopped talking to turn and look at the girl. She didn't pay them any attention though as she continued talking, "You'd rather ride with Roy than with me…trust me. You ought to know better than to ask me for a ride. Don't you remember? I had to drive you to one of our missions, and when we got to the bank, you fainted the second you got off the bike." He glared at her,

"You drove down the highway at a hundred and twenty miles an hour _and _zipped across a train track just before the train crossed!" he explained, flailing his arms unintelligibly. "What did you expect? Me to buy you flowers to commend you on your driving skills!"

"Well, excuse me!" she snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest while leaning against her bike, "I just wanted to get to the bank fast so we could help the others!" She glanced back over at the boys who were still standing by the black truck. Only one of them was still staring at her. He had on a black t-shirt with the words Jackal Guard written across it in white letters. On his sleeve were more letters that spelled JROTC. What a stroke of luck…she was doing ROTC this year. His hair was black and short, cut the way that was mandatory for guys on ROTC. She looked back at Garth, releasing herself from the small daze the boy a few feet from her had put her under, "Besides, that train was nowhere near us when I crossed the tracks!"

"Those blocker things were down!" he screamed, "You zipped around them and almost had us killed!"

"Details!" Eli waved it off. She grabbed her backpack from its case on her bike before she picked up her helmet. Roy and Garth were all ready to go and were waiting for her. She looked back to where she saw that guy, but he was starting to leave. He didn't go without one more glance though. He smiled at her, and she chuckled, smiling back. Her two friends caught this and glanced over their shoulders at the guy who was now heading towards the school. Roy looked to the girl,

"You'd better not be falling for him," he murmured, "You haven't even talked to him, and you're already making googly eyes at him." She glared at her archer friend, throwing her bag's strap over her shoulder before walking past them to the school, not saying a word to either of them. She continued walking, her eyes drifting upwards to look at her school. Two years of this…she wasn't looking forward to it.

_XXXXXX_

"Eli?" She let out a groan, lowering her head closer to her desk. She was trying so hard to ignore the red-headed boy sitting behind her. They were now sitting in their first period class after being contained in their advisory for about an hour and a half. That was the only time they were separated. Garth and Roy had the same advisory teacher while Eli had a different one. After that however, they had everything together. Actually…that's not right. When Eli has ROTC, Roy and Garth both have athletics. Roy's not only going to join the archery club after school, but he's also running track and Garth's on the swim team _and _planning on playing soccer. She wasn't exactly expecting them to do anything outside of their comfort zone, but wasn't that the whole point of high school? To bring you _out _of your comfort zone so you can try new things? "Eli?" Once again, Roy whispered her name, poking her back with the pointed end of his mechanical pencil. _Just ignore him, _she kept telling herself. _He'll give up in a little bit. You can't get in trouble on the first day of school. _

"Eli?"

"Oh my God, what?" she hissed over her shoulder, turning in her seat to look at him better. He smirked at her reaction, his green eyes sparkling a bit in amusement. He lowered the pencil he had poked her with to the desk before speaking,

"Hi!" Eli rolled her eyes, tilting her head to the side a little more to glance over at the Atlantean who had taken the seat next to Roy.

"Garth?" Said boy looked up from his notebook, his pencil pausing in mid-stroke as his violet eyes connected with the blue eyed girl's, "Your boyfriend's an idiot…" He nodded while letting out a long sigh,

"I know…" Roy pouted, batting his green eyes as he stared at Garth. Oh God, here come the puppy dog eyes…Garth was a sucker for those. "Oh Roy, you know I still love you!"

"Eh-hem!" The three teens froze, their eyes widening in terror as they looked forward. Their gazes fell on Mrs. Reynolds, their Physics teacher, who was now standing in their aisle, her arms crossed in front of her Jasper High Football Team t-shirt while she tapped her foot in annoyance. Up close, Eli had to hold back her gag. No teacher should ever have to wear _that much _make-up. She had eye-shadow all around her eyes, and her eyeliner was so _thick _that an exterminator might accidentally mistake her for a raccoon. There was foundation all over her face, and it looked so unnatural. The three teens couldn't help the shiver that ran up their spines as they got a better look at their teacher. "Really? It's only the first day of school, and you're already causing problems?" They averted their gazes before they said simultaneously,

"Sorry Mrs. Reynolds." She gave them a curt nod, turning on the heels of her shoes before walking back to the front of the class. Eli looked over at Garth and Roy, a disgusted look on her face. They nodded their heads slowly before returning their attention to the front of the room. She did the same, facing forward in her seat before opening her notebook.

_Forty minutes later_

_BEEEEEEEEP! _

"Jeez, can that bell be any more annoying?" Roy complained, throwing his notebook into his backpack before zipping it closed. Eli ignored his little outburst, her heart still pounding rapidly beneath her chest. It was going to be a long time before she could get used to hearing _that _stupid noise every day after _every single period_. She stood up, bending down to grab her backpack off the floor before she threw the strap over her shoulder. She turned to her friends, and both were taking their time with grabbing their stuff. She didn't really have to wait for them considering the fact that she had ROTC next, and they had athletics, but she wanted to. She didn't exactly want to walk down the hallway by herself.

"Can you guys hurry up?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently while she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She looked over her shoulder for a brief, seeing Sam, a boy she knew a few years back, about to walk out with his friends. He had talked to her the minute she walked in, but now he didn't seem to want to speak to her anymore. He did seem a little…weirded out when he saw Roy and Garth walk in holding each other, and when he saw them sit down next to her…she shook her head. She understood now.

"We're coming! We're coming!" Roy said as he hopped over his desk, wrapping a possessive arm around Garth's shoulders. She grinned as she watched the red head press a kiss to the others cheek, a light blush tinting Garth's face.

"_Fags_…" Eli's entire body seemed to stiffen as she stood stock still. The boys in front of her reacted in the same way, but they said nothing and moved away from one another. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched them separate. She found the strength to move again, and she shot a glare over her shoulder only to see that the culprit was none other than Sam himself. He was standing a few feet behind her, shaking his head at her two friends while his eyes were fixed into glares. His gaze shifted to hers, and he flinched back. She smirked, controlling the electricity forming in her hands. Sam quickly recomposed himself.

"Excuse me?" she said, "What did you say?" He gulped,

"N-Nothing!" Her smirk grew at the sound of his shaky voice. Yeah, she wasn't going to have any problems with guys teasing her or her friends anymore. She knew how to handle things in a nonviolent manner. Sure, she kind of threatened them without them actually knowing she was, but she would never hurt them…on purpose at least.

"That's what I thought," she growled, "Now, turn around and walk away…" He didn't move. She put out her hands, gesturing for him to leave while saying, "Shoo shoo!" He shook his head, his eyes narrowing once more,

"Come on guys," he looked to his friends who were surrounding him, "Let's get outta here…" Eli crossed her arms, standing proud as she watched them leave. No one was allowed to call her friends that. Sure, they were gay, but no one had the right to treat them as rudely as most people do. She felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder, making her jump slightly. She looked over her shoulder, following the arm to Garth's face.

"Eli, you didn't have to do that," Garth said, but his violet eyes were practically telling her "thank you" as they shimmered under the lights of the classroom. She shook her head, smiling as she turned around to face the two boys fully,

"No, I did…" she stated, "He was out of line when he said that." She turned again, heading for the door with the two boys at tow, "And you're gonna have to get used to me acting this way. High school's a bitch, trust me…and there aren't that many people here at this school or in the world who support…" She stopped speaking, lowering her voice as she spoke to them over her shoulder so no one else could hear, "…homosexuals. I know Roy, you'll wanna do something about this, but you're the one with the most problems with controlling your anger so you can't exactly defend yourselves. It's gonna have to be my job…"

"You don't need to do this," Garth said, following the girl down the stairs. He was happy to remember that their passing periods were seven minutes long, so they weren't going to be late. "Roy's not the only one with anger issues. You have to be careful…" She nodded, muttering "I know" to him. "At least…you don't need to charge up your powers to threaten people." She chuckled,

"I don't think they can even see my powers," she whispered over her shoulder, "It's like with electric fences. You can never tell when they're on because it's not possible to see the current. The only way to find out is if you touch it, and I promise…I will never electrocute anyone here at school…I'll just scare them!" Roy smirked,

"Yeah, by using your powers…" She glared at him,

"Shut up…they'll never find out about my powers!"

"But your eyes freaking glow when you're charging up!" he exclaimed, "You don't think anyone's going to get suspicious?" She shrugged,

"Who would believe them anyway? If they ever try to tell a teacher about what they saw, they might get sent to a psychiatric hospital!"

"Still…you gotta be careful." She glanced over at Garth, stopping outside the hallway entrance that she was to walk through,

"Aren't I always?"

_XXXXXX_

Eli opened the door to her classroom, stepping into the large room where several students were sitting at the different tables, talking amongst themselves. There were five rows of tables, one situated in the very front, two on the left and the other two on the right. There was a large white board behind the first one, different announcements for when certain practices were to be taking place. She looked back and forth between the different faces, about to take a seat next to the girl she had met at orientation for ROTC when her eyes focused on the face of a black haired boy seated across the room from her. He had a smile on his face…and was staring at her. It was just her luck. She gets placed into the same company as the boy who was mentally hitting on her in the parking lot. She quickly averted her gaze, starting up a conversation with the girl she knew as Molly.

After listening to their colonel talk about the basics of ROTC and playing several games to learn everyone's name in the company, they were free to do whatever they wanted in the time they had left. Eli quickly packed her bag, setting it on the table as she stood.

"Hey." She stopped, freezing in the spot she stood on. About facing, she found herself melting into the beautiful, milk chocolate colored eyes of the boy she had learned to be known as Zeke. He was a junior as well, and it was his third year in ROTC. He was amazingly gorgeous, that's what she concluded. His face was sharp and thin, and his eyes were just so amazing to look into. He was muscular but not scary buff like the boys on the football team, and from what she could see, considering that his shirt was a perfect fit on him, he most likely had a six pack. He was tall but only a few centimeters taller than her. "It's Elizabeth, right?" She groaned slightly, chuckling a second later,

"Yes, but I prefer Eli if you don't mind," she corrected him, "Elizabeth sounds too…formal I guess." He nodded, leaning himself against the table but never tearing his gaze away from hers.

"So, I'm gonna guess you're new here?" She shrugged,

"Yes and no…" He looked at her confused, so she continued, "I came here in my freshman year, but I was transferred to another school when my parents passed away."

"I'm so sorry," He gave her a sympathetic look. Again she shrugged,

"It's okay. There's nothing to be sorry about," she muttered.

_BEEEEEEEEP! _

Eli flinched as the bell rang to release the class, and Zeke couldn't suppress the laugh that left his lips. She glared at him, "It's not funny!" She whined, "I hate that damn bell!" He lightly patted her on the back, leading her to the exit while moving his hand to her shoulder where it stayed. She glanced over at the hand, a very light blush forming on her face.

"It's okay," he reassured her, "You get used to it after awhile." She smirked,

"I highly doubt that…" He stopped outside in the hall, holding the doors to the ROTC hallway open for her. She kindly thanked him, waiting for him to follow before she continued walking. He stood by her side, walking her to the staircase that led upstairs to the location of her next class. "I guess this is where we…go our separate ways?" she tried, trying hard to not act nervous.

He pouted, "Do you really hate talking to me that much?" The horror played across her face at what he had said,

"Oh no! Of course not! I just meant that-" He started laughing,

"I'm just messing with you!" he said, "I know what you meant, and yes, this is where we have to go our 'separate ways'. I have to head to the other building for my art class. I hate it, but I have to take it for the credit." She nodded her head in understanding. "Are you coming after school today for the girl's varsity unarmed drill team?" She hummed while she thought for a second,

"I don't know. I was thinking about it, but I'm a little unsure," she explained, "I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be stressed out the entire year with trying to keep up with all my work, and practice is supposed to from four to six every day, right?" He nodded slowly. "I might come out to check just to see what it'll be like, but I'm not quite sure…" Again, he nodded.

"Well, you know…I could always help with homework," he suggested, "It wouldn't be much of a problem, and the colonel and sergeant major understand when you need to do work instead of practice. They're always telling us that we need to keep our grades up or else we can't compete, and let me tell you, the competitions are always the most fun. It's definitely worth it…" She smiled,

"I'll think about it," she said, glancing up at the clock that was placed on the wall behind Zeke, "Oh, I got to get to class." He nodded, turning around to look at the clock himself.

"Yeah, so I'll see you later? After school?" She smiled,

"I guess so, yeah…"

"Cool, see ya!"and with that, he left, bolting out the doors of the academic building to head for the fine arts section of the school. She clutched her binder close to her chest, hugging it tight.

"So, wasn't that the guy that was staring at you in the parking lot this morning?" She let out a yelp, her heart beating fast. She looked up, her eyes falling on Roy and Garth who were both smirking. She glared at them,

"Jesus, you guys know better than to sneak up on me!" she hissed, resting her hand over her chest. "You're going to give me a heart-attack someday!" She pushed past them, bounding up the stairs as quickly as she could. She did _not _want to talk to them about Zeke. At least, not yet. She felt a hand grab her arm as soon as she reached the top of the stairs, and she was forced to stop and turn around to face her friends.

"You're changing the subject," Garth said, "Now stop running…so?"

She sighed, "Fine…yes, it was the same boy from the parking lot. Happy?"

"Not quite," Roy murmured, "Why were you talking to him?"

"Okay, first of all, stop acting like you're my father," she demanded, "and second of all, he's one of the platoon sergeants in my company for ROTC. He's really nice, so don't judge him before you actually get a chance to talk to him, got it?"

"How would you know that he's nice?" Garth asked, following the girl down another hallway that they knew would lead them to their Calculus 1 class, "You've been talking to him for how long? Ten minutes? Maybe not even that! How can you trust him?"

"I don't! At least, not yet…" she muttered, "…I'm not that stupid. I'm not going to instantaneously trust every guy who's nice to me! Okay? But I do plan on at least trying to make friends with him. You know, get to know him better. Maybe he actually is a sweet guy…" Before either of the boys could say anything else, the bell rang. They thanked God that they weren't counting tardies that day, and they quickly ran into their classroom, receiving a glare from Mrs. Padmore. They apologized, saying that they got lost and sat down in some of the desks in the back of the room. Eli could feel the stares she was receiving from her two friends, but she ignored them. Leave it to them to piss her off on the first day of school.

* * *

**Well, there it is! The next chapter will be a continuation of their first day of school! It's not going to end there yet! I really hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! Review...(pouts) pretty please. It'll make me the happiest girl in the world! **


End file.
